Hermione the Guardian
by Summer-days288
Summary: Hermione is a witch but she's not human. So what is she?
1. What Hermione really is

**Ok let's just get one thing straight before you start reading this. This story isn't going anywhere it was just an idea that came to me in a dream. **

**I do not own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to JKR. **

Hermione the Guardian

No one POV

Hermione ran through the doors of the Great Hall. She ran all the way to where Professor Dumbledore was standing. She took out an envelope from her back pocket and started to run out of the Great Hall.

"Miss Granger you need to go to the Hospital Wing immediately" Professor Dumbledore told Hermione. It was true she was badly injured.

"I can't. I need to get to the Owlery right now" Hermione replied without turning around. Though she had stopped running.  
"Miss Granger I think your health is more important than sending a letter" Dumbledore resend. This time Hermione turned around but not before looking at Harry, Ginny and Ron, who at the moment was smiling to 'Lav-Lav'.

"You don't understand" Hermione yelled at Dumbledore "If I don't send this letter my whole family's lives are in danger"

'Miss Granger there are only two other people in your family"

"No. They are two hundred other people in my family. All of which lives are at stake if I don't send this letter"

"I don't understand"

"There is a man I killed with the help of a few of my friends four years ago. He is the one that did this to me. He drained me of most of my power. So he is now strong again. And he hates all of the people in my family and would happily see them dead. If I don't send this letter they won't know that he is back" And with that Hermione turned around again and started to run. But she had barley taken two steps before. "Hermione Valarie Jean Stewart Grimm Granger Goodfellow White-Charming don't you dare take other step" Dumbledore yelled at her. "Why. Why shouldn't I" said Hermione facing Dumbledore again. Not even brothering to ask how he knew her real name.

"You're not human are you? You look human but you're not really. You're a Guardian"

"What gave me away" Hermione asked him.

"Your eyes. Though on first look they are hazel but if you look more closely you can seen blue, orange, green and sliver behind them. If you just let us help you with"

"There is no way in hell I am letting _you _help me with this"

"You're putting yourself in danger. The more you try to protect your friends the weaker you become. You can't do this on your own. You always lose someone you love when you do. Whether it's through death, heart break or betrayal. You always do. So just let us help you"

"No. Guardians have to survive on their own. Do know how hard that is though. Between protecting your friends, fighting death every minute of every day and controlling your powers. If we accept help from a person that has a death sentence right from the very start. It doesn't matter that Guardians are more fragile than humans. They can die from things like a broken heart. So thanks but no thanks" Dumbledore was now confused. Was she asking for his help or not. Before he could respond Hermione was already walking out of the Great Hall. "Miss Granger" he called but there was no response from Hermione. "Miss Granger" he called again louder this time. But still no response. Hermione opened the doors walked out and closed them with a loud thud. Dumbledore looked down at the forgotten letter in his hand. He chose to open it. The letter was written in messy and rushed handwriting. The letter said as follows:

STAGE 1: LOSS OF TASTE

STAGE 2: LOSS OF HEARING

STAGE 3: LOSS OF TOUCH

STAGE 4: LOSS OF SIGHT

STAGE 5: DEATH

HELP ME

"Madame Pofrey, Professor McGonagall, Mr Potter, Miss Weasly, Mr Weasly please follow me" Dumbledore said as he started to run to the doors of the Great Hall.

**Ohhh Cliffy**

**Peace out Summer-Days288**


	2. Please Read

**Sorry for not updating but I have to get some sleep so I can think up the next chapter. But lately I have been having strange dreams up not about this story. For example: last night I had a dream about friend Sophie and not so much friends more like annoying person that hangs around with us that we don't really like at all. Her name is Karen. Anyway so they work for this agency that is apparently top secret but all they really do is record stuff about food. Then this girl walks in and says 'that's my sister's boyfriend's house over there'. Then we're in this car and people with guns are following us. Then I am on a plane with my friend Emerald. Though it's not really a car it's more of a plane/train. Then I girl I know called Alice comes and says she just broke up with her boyfriend and then I'm like I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Then one of my old friends Lily comes and says 'OMG what just happen. Are you ok Poppy' then Poppy burst's into tears. Then I woke up. Oh yeah I forgot to mention Voldemort was in it as well. But he had a NOSE. He was soooooooooo freaky. And Voldy was a Buddhist and Budda wrote Dumbledore a letter and Voldy killed seven people and Hermione found out and told Harry that's way his pa rents are dead. I know weird right. But then again I am weird and random. **

**P.S if you what to see how freaky Voldemort is with a nose type 'Helena Bonham Carter Bellatrix' into Google images. It will be on the second row.**

**Peace Out SUMMER-DAYS288**


	3. What they didn't know

**Yeah I'm back baby. I know I have been gone for ages. I am trying to update all of my stories so be prepared. Anyway I do not own HP the honour still belongs to J.K. **

Ron's POV

After running out the hall we discovered that the loud bang had not been the door slamming shut but the noise was in fact Hermione falling down.

She was now unconscious on the floor. I felt like crying. Seeing her like this was heartbreaking. With all of her injuring's and the fact she was unconscious she looked death. Bloody hell what if she was dead? I am in love with her. Yes I said it. I was only dating Lavender to make her jealous, look how well that turn out. (*insert sad face*)

Dumbledore was yelling something. I couldn't understand what he was saying, I was to concern about the fact Hermione, the girl I have mean in love with since second year, lay on the floor unconscious. People came, I don't know who they were guards probably, and they started to lift Hermione up. _Why are they taking her away_ I thought_ oh good god is she really dead. Is that why they are taking her away? _ Ginny was crying, Harry looked like he was about to, Hermione's figure seemed to be getting smaller and smaller and all I could do was just stand there.

~~~~~~~ FIVE HOURS LATER~~~~~~~

I was sitting in a chair next to Hermione's bed in the hospital wing. I was holding her cold seemly lifeless hand. Madame Pomfrey had assured us that she was not dead but she is on the way. I couldn't believe that. I wouldn't. I couldn't let her just die. I couldn't just sit here like an idiot and do nothing. Then again it's all I can do.

"Ro" someone said. I looked around, everybody was asleep. I could have sworn it was Hermione's voice.

"Ro" the person said again. This time I looked down at Hermione.

"Kiss" she said. _What does she mean? _

"Ron kiss" she said. _She wants me to kiss her? This must be a dream. Should I play along?_

"Ron please" she whispered. Her voice seemed to be getting weaker. Well there is no time like the present I like to say. I went ahead and kissed her. The feel of her soft lips against mine was not like I thought it would be at all. It was even better. After a few seconds I pulled back. _What am I thinking?_

There was a flash of light that woke everybody. The light was coming from Hermione. She was beginning to wake up, for real this time. She opened her eyes.

We all gasped in shock. Her eyes were purple. She looked different as well. Her hair was lighter and less curly. Her skin was more tanned. She looked less like Hermione and more like and angel.

I'm not saying that Hermione didn't always look like an angel, just more than usual.

The thing that stood at most was she scars. She had one across her face, some on her arms. The most noticeable one was the one on her chest. It started on the right of her neck and went down sideways. It looked like it was heading start to her heart.

"There are twelve things you should know about me. Things I have lied to you about. First my real name is Hermione Valerie Stewart. Second my parents are Lili and John Stewart. Third I am not an only child, I have three brothers. Dylan and Shaun are two years older than me and identical twins. Johnny is my younger brother; he is a minute and a half younger than me. He's _my_ identical twin brother.

Fourth my birthday is January 28th. Fifth my dad died on my sixth birthday. I blame myself. It was me how wanted to see him. He had to work you see. If I hadn't of wanted to see him mum would have never seen him cheating on her, they never would have gotten into a fight when we got home and I never would have had to see him get hit by a truck. Sixth my mum died in the 9/11 twin towers plane crash. That's pretty self-explanatory.

Seventh when I was eight I was sent to live with my god family, without my brothers. My god parents were kidnapped when I was ten. I was sent to an orphanage with my god sisters. Eighth I had to go live with a man who raped me they tried to kill me. That's how I got this scar on my chest. I had to have surgery to live. The Grangers are the reason I was not killed by that man. That's why they are my adopted parents. Ninth the Grangers are dead. They died in a car crash just before the start of fifth year. Tenth I have fought in a war, I have killed many people, I was tortured and I have died. Eleventh I am American. I was born in California but raised in New York

Twelfth I am a Guardian; I can control nature and do many more things. I am the most power being to ever walk the earth; I am also the most dangerous creature as well."

This was so much to take in. There was so much she had lied to us about. I hate her for not telling us all but I can see why she wouldn't want to tell us. I could see the others were unsure about how to react to this. I know how to react though.

I went straight up to Hermione, who was still sitting on the bed, and kissed her. I have made my choice. Now it's time for the others to make theirs

**Yeah yeah I know crappy ending. It's kinda more darker than I than I imagined. But anyway, review please. **


End file.
